bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darksusanoo
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baraggan Luisenbarn page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2010-08-20T23:42:55 Edits Do not edit a closed discussion--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Enhanced Kido But where is the proof of that, Aizen makes claims all through the chapter most proving false in comparison to Ichigo. We have no information that would move toward the idea that his spiritual power has changed any which is the reason for the removal of the spiritual power claim. Meaning while it is likely that it has become greater we have no proof that it has changed from his second form, as no justifiable mention other then Aizen's claim. The concept could just as easily mean that it was simply enhanced by the full incantation, otherwise why use the incantation if he can simply state the name without the incantation seeing as his power is so great since when he was a Shinigami as it wouldn't matter if he he said it or not the sheer power he possesses currently could totally trump the downgrade in full power that he would normally face without the incantation. Another interpretation would be that with full incantation while in this new form the spell is even more powerful then it was when he used it in the SS arc. But there is nothing to indicate that his use of kido is more powerful solely because of a supposed enhancement in reiatsu while in that form. By the logic that his reiatsu is the defining characteristic in kido then any that he used as an average shinigami with his level of reiatsu would have been beyond devastating for any captain at that time. Considering how the black box somewhat failed the first time he used it thats not the case, now if its the difference between captain-level and lieutenant or below then yea the explanation of kido and spiritual power is an issue. A 4th seat using a low level spell will not have the same results as a lieutenant or captain. In Aizen's situation his non-incantation version had an effect but didn't kill komamura. His full incantation version didn't connect at all. We have nothing to state how effective it would have been as it didn't actually work. At most he used kido with full incantation that doesn't change his skill or level in Kido as its an assumption to assume what its capable of doing or that its any more powerful other then the fact that he used a full incantation cause we dont have an example of its effect at that level. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thus my point alot of maybe and probablies but no actual fact to allow it to be a true statement. What proof is there it was anymore enhanced other then using full incantation? Stating because of his new form isn't valid enough and Saying what Aizen probably was trying to do isn't a valid explanation, we cant and dont place assumption on the motivations unless they are expressed or stated. What we do know is his intention was to kill Ichigo who had become stronger with a high level kido spell. The spell did not work. We have no proof of its power other then it being a full incantation, we have no proof of what it was capable of or what effect it would have on other characters if used against them. All we know is that it was used with full incantation and didn't work on Ichigo. Seeing as we also dont know if at his normal level whether Ichigo could have accomplished the same thing or not we can't say either way. Even if you use the argument that his reiatsu is greater in the new form therefore his kido is enhanced, you would still need an example of his use of kido showing it being enhanced at that level. There currently is none. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What can any speed movement look like on black and white paper. We don't know what it is other then a higher level of speed, so we can't claim it to be teleportation which is not in line with the material nor can it be confirmed. Secondly High-Speed Regeneration could be usable as well. Ichigo's page will be unlocked around the time we determine whats the correct information to place in the forth form as being currently discussed on the talk page. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] Quincy Archer Hates Youalk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Page Blocks Certain pages are locked due to needing of overhaul, which can require a lot of changes to be made to the page itself, but I'm guessing pages like Kirge Opie and Quincy: Vollständig (and other pages relating to the current arc) are locked due to the incoming of new content regarding those pages, and some confusion can arise with the way the story is currently being laid out, not to mention some of the older pages related to the Quincies have gone through a major overhaul since this arc started. With Vollständig, it was likely locked due to certain users generalizing Kirge's techniques applying to all users of Vollständig, and so far, only another Quincy (who is currently unnamed) has only started using it. In any event, Salubri has locked both pages, so he would be better to ask these questions. However, anything locked for maintenance and overhaul will likely only be unlocked once everything has been sorted out and organized. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chapter 503 Unfortunately, as far as I'm aware there is only a Chinese scan of the missing page available currently, but I would hope that it will be included in Mangastream's version. Luckily the page doesn't appear to be that important, seemingly just divulging a bit more information about Driscoll's ability. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Power Levels Considering I have had to undo your edits many times, this will serve as your final warning. Do not arbitrarily change power levels. If you feel a change is needed, take it to the talk page and get consensus. Changing things again will result in a block.-- Edit Wars If your edit is undone, you do not undo the undo. You go to the person's talk page and ask why they undid your edit. What you did was called edit warring. Do it again, and you will be blocked.-- Like God has already told you, if you continue to edit war like this then you will be banned. Either contribute within the rules and policies of this wiki, or leave it be. 02:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) All that needed to be done to fix this was to add a * in front of the Jail. Instead you chose to continue an edit war over several weeks over the most minor of issues. If your edit is being undone and you don't know why, use talk pages. Continuous redoing of your edit, even if it is correct, is still edit warring and will result in a ban. Do not do so again in the future.-- Edits Not getting your talk page question answered isnt license to just add information. Secondly and more importantly you have variously reworked content unnecessarily and moved or removed references from pages which is against policy and can result in you getting banned. In addition to adding opinion based content.-- :Well writing a wall of text asking for an explanation for why your edits were reverted isnt gonna change what i already explained simply. Fact is if your edits were quality and necessary to the article then they wouldnt have been undone. The inclusion of the knives on unohana's page is fine if properly referenced.--